


Long Distance

by Alices_Madness



Series: Adventures In Littlespace [6]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Gen, Long-Distance Friendship, Phone Calls & Telephones, no editing we die like the men we aren't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23906734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alices_Madness/pseuds/Alices_Madness
Summary: Pete is stuck alone overseas for Takeover: Toronto, but promises he can handle it. The first night there, however, he regresses and wakes up Trent.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Adventures In Littlespace [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1500776
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Long Distance

**Author's Note:**

> Aka that fic I half wrote in like August of last year and just found in my drafts. I liked it though, so I finished it up and threw it on here. No editing, we're in quarantine and its 3 am, do you think I care enough to edit? Ha. Also, yes this is all self projection thank you for noticing.

Pete entered his hotel room, let the door close and auto lock behind him as he walked over to the bed and just fell onto it. It had been a long match. His back was killing him, he was all sweaty and gross, and he was alone. He was staying in the States for Takeover Toronto, but Tyler was still banged up pretty bad from Imperium's attack, so he was stuck at home, and Trent had to be home in Britian to be present at NXT UK tapings for the next few weeks. Meaning he was alone for a few weeks. He could handle this. He could manage a few weeks away from home. And besides, he has Regal of anything goes wrong. Pete is finally able to pick himself up off the bed, take a few pain killers to ease his back, then jump in the shower. It's only in the shower does he realize these few weeks might he harder than he imagined. He really just wanted his bath toys, and for Trent to be washing his hair as he babbled on about whatever adventure his bath toys were going on this time. He manages through his shower, drying off quickly and changing into comfy clothes. He makes himself a quick dinner with the kitchenette in the room, and as he eats, he feels himself slipping into that comfortable, relaxed, carefree headspace. He plays with his food a little bit as he finishes eating, and he sets the dishes on the counter, forgetting he'll have to wash them in the morning then. He does on his bed, pulling one of his suitcases up onto it as well. He opens it and starts digging through the clothes and items, until he finds what he was looking for. A little stuffed bear Trent and Tyler had gotten for him that he had named Simba.

"Pete? Its 3am." Trents voice was thick with sleep. I'll pick up, no matter the time. I'm here for you.

"Sorry, doesnt matter." Pete fumbled for the hung up button.

"No, Pete, dont hang up. It's fine, what's wrong?" Trent was sounding more alert now.

"Dont know. Just kinda tired." Pete shrugged.

"Feeling kinda small?"

"Mmhm."

"Want me to read you a bedtime story?"

"Yes please!" Pete's mood perked up at the mention of a bedtime story.

"Good lad, saying please. Are you all cleaned up and ready for bed?"

"Yep!"

"Teeth brushed, hair combed, jammies on?"

"Mmhm!"

"Good job! I'm so proud of you, my bright little bear," Pete beamed at the nickname. It was his special name, only Trent and Tyler got to call him that, "Now, what do you want me to read?"

"Don know." Pete shrugged.

"How about The Magic Tree House?" Pete nodded excitedly.

"I cant see you Petey, you gotta tell me."

"Magic Tree House please!" Pete told him.

"Okay, how about your favorite, Polar Bears Past Bedtime?"

"Yes please!" He was basically bouncing with excitement now."

"Well, okay, calm down. This is bedtime, not playtime. Now, are you all tucked in?" Pete scurried to ger under the blankets, turning his night light on and the lights off.

"Yea!"

"Lights off and nightlight on? Simba with you?"

"Mmhm!" He pulled Simba closer to his chest, snuggling into the pillow.

"You're so smart, Little Bear, I'm so proud of you. Now, how bout that story?"


End file.
